


Predictive Problems

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan texts Vera...</p><p>Inspired by Pearlcaster :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vera's phone beeped, making her jump. She very rarely got any phone calls or messages, unless it was someone from work wanting her to do an extra shift. Expecting a last-minute request for cover at the prison, she sighed as she opened the message.

It was from Joan, but the content was not what she had been expecting.

_\- Hello Vera. How are you?_

Vera replied, curious about why Joan was texting her. She couldn't remember her doing it before. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall ever seeing her text anyone. Despite the various mobile phones she had caught a glimpse of in the locker in the office when she thought nobody could see, she only ever seemed to ring people. Text messages left more evidence, she supposed, more than aware of the fact that some of Joan's connections were less than respectable.

_\- I'm good. How are you, Joan?_

_\- Are you busy?_

Vera looked at the TV guide on her lap.

_\- Not really._

_\- Do you want to come over?_

_\- Oh. Now, you mean?_

_\- Yes. I thought we could spend the evening together?_

_\- Yes, okay. That sounds nice._

_\- Good. Come round whenever you're ready._

_\- Do you want me to bring anything?_

_\- No. Just yourself._

_\- Sure? Not even a bottle of wine?_

_\- No. I have plenty. And vodka._

_\- Okay. What do you have planned?_

_\- I thought we could have a couple of drinks and then a nice saucy fuck._

Vera gasped so hard she began coughing. Sure she had read the message wrong, she checked it again. Seeing that it did, indeed, say what she thought it did, she typed a response.

_\- I'm not sure you meant that, Joan._

_\- I absolutely did, Vera. An evening at my place, a few drinks and a nice, hot fuck._

Vera typed a reply slowly, wondering what on earth she was getting into with Joan. Although the chemistry between them was obvious - there had even been one or two sly comments from some of the other officers about a more-than-professional relationship - neither of them had said anything to the other, despite some fairly obvious flirting between them during the regular after-work drinks in Joan's office.

_\- Um. Okay. I'll be round soon._

Vera felt her heart pounding as she thought about the evening ahead. She was quite sure that Joan was playing some kind of joke on her, but she could not help admitting to herself that there was a big part of her that actually hoped what she said in the text was exactly what she was going to get.

Heading upstairs, Vera opened her wardrobe and searched frantically for something remotely attractive to wear. She had bought some new things recently, hoping that she would have the opportunity to wear them one day, so she decided that whatever Joan's actual intentions for the night, she would dress up for it.

Choosing a simple black dress which hugged her curves just enough to show them off, without being too clingy, Vera also put on a dark pink cardigan and strappy black sandles. For the first time, she also felt brave enough to wear her new lacy black underwear. Up until then, Vera had only ever worn plain, sensible, boring underwear that covered as much skin as possible. These new purchases had been sitting in the back of her drawer for a while, always finding herself feeling a little embarrassed at the thought of actually putting it on.

Vera dressed, put some make-up on and went downstairs, picking up her bag and keys before leaving the house, feeling the butterflies in her stomach growing by the second.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Vera," Joan greeted her deputy at her front door, smiling as she took in her appearance.

"Hi, Joan!" Vera said a little too cheerfully, trying to mask her nerves, "Thank you for inviting me!"

"It's my pleasure, believe me. Now, don't just stand there on the doorstep, come in!"

Vera entered Joan's lair, as she liked to think of it, the immaculate house clearly reflecting the woman herself, and Vera could quite easily imagine her sitting at the table with her shot glasses of vodka, watching a TV show - something intellectual, of course, while sitting perfectly upright on the sofa. Absolutely no slouching or, heaven forbid, lying down on it.

Joan picked up a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other, then led Vera into the living room. They sat at opposite ends of the couch and Vera turned slightly, her bent knees on the cushion in front of her. Joan's nose twitched in that blink-and-you'll-miss-it way she had, causing Vera to move them back quickly.

"It's fine, Vera. Put them back," Joan patted the spot that the other woman's knees had been resting, a little too enthusiastically.

Vera, however, complied, shifting back in Joan's direction, with a nervous smile.

"Don't look so nervous, Vera! I don't bite!" Joan leaned forwards and placed her hand on Vera's leg, "Not at first, anyway!"

Vera spluttered into the wine she was in the process of taking a sip of.

Joan just chuckled.

"You're so innocent, Vera. I do enjoy that," she smiled at her fondly, "But I bet I will have pounded some of that out of you by the end of the night!"

Vera wished her head was back in her wine glass, not sure where to look, feeling herself turning red.

"Don't look so worried, my dear. I am a very gentle teacher," Joan winked at her deputy's obvious embarrassment, enjoying teasing her.

"J...j...um...Joan..." Vera began.

"What is it?"

"It's just...I don't know if we should...I don't know if this is such a good idea," the younger woman managed.

"Of course it is! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Really?" Vera asked nervously.

"Yes. I've been wanting to do this for ages. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to say something...to have you over."

"But...I mean...drinks in your office is one thing. But this...is a whole different level."

"Of course it is. It's much more intimate. That's exactly the point."

"To be...more intimate?"

"Vera. You know I've always wanted to be more than just your mentor. More than just a boss."

"You are, Joan."

"Good," Joan smiled fondly at her deputy, "And don't worry. I don't want us to rush anything. We can just take things one step at a time."

There was a few minutes of silence as both women finished their drinks. With the bottle now empty, set her glass on the coffee table and then reached out for Vera's, setting it down next to it.

"Right then, Vera," Joan smiled, raising an eyebrow, then winking "You know what comes next, don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! Um...you mean...the other thing you said in your text?" Vera managed.

"Of course! That's why I invited you over!"

Vera smiled uncertainly, "Oh. Well...it's just..."

"What is it, Vera?" Joan leaned forward and placed a hand on Vera's thigh, running it up and down, slipping underneath the hem of her dress.

"I...I do...you know...want to...I _really_ want to, in fact. But..." she turned bright red now, feeling a little sweat on her brow.

"You can tell me anything, you know that. Don't be shy," Joan's hand went a bit further up Vera's thigh.

"It's...well..I've...never...I mean...not with a..." Vera put her head in her hands and groaned, "I'm sorry."

"I've got all night, Vera. Take your time," still the hand stroked.

"I haven't...done this...with a woman," she finally managed.

Joan stared at her for a moment, looking a bit confused.

"You've never done this with a woman?"

"No," Vera confirmed, avoiding Joan's eyes, "But I have with a man...um...once..."

"So you have only done it once in your life?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that!" Joan laughed, relieved, "I wasn't much younger than you when I had my first time!"

"Really?" Vera sounded surprised, "But, I thought...."

"What?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything," Vera smiled up at Joan, placing a hand over the one on her thigh and squeezing it.

Joan squeezed her thigh in response.

"Right, Vera!" Joan stood up, "Time for that duck!"

Vera remained where she was, wide eyes following Joan's back as she headed into the kitchen.

Realising Vera wasn't following her, Joan turned to look at her expectantly.

"Well? Are you coming?"

Vera's eyes remained on Joan for a moment, then she burst out laughing.

 _"Duck!"_ she managed, sounding slightly hysterical, "You meant _duck!"_

"What?" Joan returned to her seat on the sofa, "Vera, what's going on? Why are you laughing?"

 _"Duck!"_ Vera leaned forwards and grabbed the other woman's arm, _"Duck!"_

Joan just stared at the smaller woman, wondering if she was having some sort of breakdown.

 _"You...meant...duck!"_ Vera gasped, now placing her head on Joan's arm, the laughter becoming muffled as she turned her face against her boss.

"What do you mean, Vera?" Joan's voice held a hint of concern, but a hint of amusement as well, finding a giggling Vera really rather adorable.

 _"Your...text...duck!"_ Vera's was finally beginning to catch her breath again.

"My text? What...?"

Vera could feel Joan shift as she took her mobile phone out of her pocket, checking her sent messages.

 _"Wha_ _...! Oh_ _! No! Vera!"_ she exclaimed as she realised what she had said to her deputy.

Vera raised her head, wiping tears from her eyes as she took in the look on Joan's face.

"Well...that certainly...er...explains a few things," the older woman managed, the edges of her lips twitching, clearly amused.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I thought..."

"Oh, I _know._ Don't worry about it, Vera. In fact, I'm extremely flattered."

"Really?" Vera asked shyly.

"Oh. My dear Vera. How could I not be? You thought I was asking you around for... _that_...and here you are. Looking incredibly sexy too, might I add."

Vera blushed and looked away. Joan put two fingers under her chin and pushed it up, until they were looking each other in the face once more.

"Vera...do you... _want_ to?"

"Want to what?" Vera asked coyly, knowing exactly what she was being asked.

"Do you want to forget the duck for now, and...do the other thing? Technically-speaking, it is what I invited you for. And what you came round for."

"That depends," Vera said teasingly, "Did you mean it when you said you don't bite?"

Joan smiled widely, "Oh, no, Vera. I _always_ bite."

Vera returned her smile and stood up, holding a hand out to her boss, "I was hoping you'd say that, Governor!"


End file.
